User blog:Ultraviolets/Corpse Wiki Party: Episode 2: What's Going On?
Damian is thrown onto the ground with a thud. As he sits up and rubs his head, he sees a figure hunched over in the corner of the room. Reluctantly, he quietly moves to the figure. He is shocked to see it is Lizzy. She's breathing fast and tears are streaming down her face. Damian: 'Lizzy? Lizzy! '''He gets no response. He grabs her by her shoulders and starts shaking her. ' 'Damian: '''Lizzy! Breathe slow! '''Lizzy looks him in the eyes and starts to slow her breathing. ' 'Damian: '''Better? '''Lizzy: '''I think so... '''Damian: '''Do you know where we are? '''Lizzy: '''Everything has gone wrong. So completely and horribly wrong. (''she starts to shake) '''Damian: '''What do you mean everything has gone wrong?! '''Lizzy turns her head quickly to Damian. She narrows her eyes. Lizzy: 'EVERYTHING HAS GONE WRONG! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! '''Her breathing starts picking up again and soon she starts hyperventilating. ' '''Damian: '''Lizzy! You gotta stop doing that! '''Suddenly, a scream rips through their ears. Ash: 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Damian: '''That sounded like Ash! Lizzy, snap out of it! We gotta go! '''Damian grabs Lizzy's wrist and drags her across the classroom and out of the door. ' 'Damian: '''Which way do you think the screams came from? '''Lizzy, whos breathing had returned to normal, silently pointed down a dark hallway. ' 'Damian: '''Well this sure looks safe. Anyway, let's go. '''He grabs her wrist again and slowly leads her down the hallway. They pass a skeleton in what looks like a Junior Highschool Male school uniform. ' 'Damian: '''Matt Kiriyama. 7th year student at Yushifura Junior High. Seems like he's been here a while. '''Lizzy: '''I-I-I dont like this.....Damian.... (''her breathing starts to pick up again) 'Damian: '''Hey...it'll be ok. Breathe. (''he grabs her by her shoulders) ''In...out...1..2...1...2. '''Lizzy starts to mimic his breathing technique and soon she is fine again. They continue to walk down the hallway and soon enter a classroom. ' '''Damian: '''Something is wrong here....this class just looks like a long hallway... 'Suddenly, Lizzy collapses. '' 'Damian: 'Lizzy! (''Damian drops to his knees and holds Lizzy up) Lizzy: '''This room....it makes my head hurt....please can we get out of here. I feel like my head is going to combust. We need to leave now. '''Damian: '''Yes, let's go. '''As Damian leads Lizzy down the hallway, they come across a figure of a young boy staring at the wall. Something is weird, it looks like he's glowing. Lizzy suddenly jerks her hand away and covers her eyes. Lizzy: '''Don't...don't look into his eyes. '''Damian: '''Ok...ok I won't. '''Damian sees a pulley typed machinery at the end of the room, but there is no way to reach it. The floor has collapsed around it, making it impossible to get close to. He spies a tool on the ground, a Nail Puller. He picks it up. Damian: 'Hey Lizzy, remember back in 1-A, that nailed up backdoor? I'm sure this could come in handy. '''Lizzy: '''Y-yes. I do. It should help. Let's go back there. I need to get out of here. '''As the two leave the room, Lizzy suddenly stops dead in her tracks. ' '''Damian: '''Lizzy? Is something wrong? '''Lizzy: '''YAAAAAA!!!!! '''She charges toward Damian and knocks him to the ground as she runs over his body to the entranceway. Damian brushes himself off and runs after her. 'Damian: '''Lizzy?! What the fuck?! Why did you do that!?! '''Lizzy: 'Ɗєαтн ιѕ cσмιηg. ǀт ιѕ cσмιηg. Ƴσυ αяє gσιηg тσ ɗιє. AƖƖ σf уσυ αяє gσιηg тσ ɗιє! (She starts to laugh manically as she falls to her knees with a crazy look on her face) Category:Blog posts